Cold Coffee
by alexiadmalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy encontra Hermione Granger antes do início das aulas e começa a perceber mudanças que até então nunca tinham sido notadas.


Capítulo 1

O sol brilhava de uma maneira incrivelmente irritante numa manhã também incrivelmente irritante. Tampei o rosto, tentando em vão ignorar a luz que atrapalhava minha visão. Respirei fundo. O que diabos eu estou fazendo nesse lugar? Olhei ao meu redor e vi milhares de pessoas desconhecias passarem ao meu lado. Trouxas, para piorar. Mas era melhor que a Mansão. Desde a prisão _merecida_ de meu pai, eu e minha mãe dividíamos a casa. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo no nosso jardim grandioso, encarando o nada de uma maneira obsessiva. Ela e meu pai se apoiavam completamente, antes da guerra. E até durante a guerra era possível ver era a necessidade que um tinha do outro. Principalmente no final, quando nossa casa havia virado um matadouro e o lar de Voldemort. Éramos humilhados e torturados, dia após dia, especialmente meu pai. Acho que ele só sobreviveu por causa da força que minha mãe depositava nele. Teria sido muito melhor se ele simplesmente tivesse morrido de uma vez por todas.

Depois de tanto tempo casados eles haviam se tornado um ser. Lucius Malfoy não podia ser sem Narcissa Malfoy. Portanto, desde o dia em que meu pai foi trancafiado em Azkaban, minha mãe não era mais. Seus olhos cinzentos intensos haviam perdido toda a vida que um dia existira neles e sua beleza aristocrata aos poucos ia morrendo lentamente. Suspirei, resignado. Pensar em minha mãe me aborrecia de uma maneira que eu não conseguia controlar. Retirei os pensamentos incômodos da mente e continuei andando pelo centro apinhado de Londres. Eu deveria ter considerado melhor o local do meu passeio quando saí de casa. Mas é claro que eu não havia pensado no quão lotada estaria essa maldita cidade, num sábado de manhã. _Estúpido._

A multidão parecia me engolir, e eu me sentia cada vez mais diminuto, insuficiente. O ar parecia faltar de meus pulmões e eu tive que me apoiar nos joelhos para não cair. Esses episódios estavam começando a me fazer perder a cabeça já. Aos poucos senti o ar retornando e já estava quase ereto quando minha visão ficou turva e eu caí. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitado no chão. Até onde eu sei, poderiam ter sido horas. Ergui-me com um pouco de dificuldade e segui andando por caminhos aleatórios até finalmente encontrar uma rua vazia, sem nenhum trouxa desgraçado para entrar na minha frente.

Senti o cheiro de comida antes da fome bater em meu estômago e só fui perceber o barulho alto que vinha da minha barriga quando estava na esquina de um pub trouxa pequeno. Teria que ser ali mesmo.

Subi dois degraus quando escutei uma risada alta conhecida e senti meu corpo congelar. _Não podia ser. _Eu ouvira essa risada milhares de vezes durante meus estudos. Claro, a risada nunca fora _direcionada_ para mim, mas era impossível não escutar o som elevado que saía da garganta da garota_. _Nem mesmo fora de Hogwarts eu conseguia achar paz. Revirei os olhos, lembrando da última vez que eu havia a visto. Fora no último dia da guerra, quando Potter salvara minha vida. Meus lábios se crisparam num sorriso desdenhoso. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos quando senti meus joelhos tremerem. Eu não podia ter uma crise aqui. Não agora. E não com a Granger há poucos passos de mim.

Só abri os olhos quando percebi que conseguia controlar os efeitos colaterais. Puxei o ar mais fundo que o normal uma última vez e entrei no restaurante, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, até chegar numa área aberta, cheia de arbustos e árvores e pequenas mesinhas de madeira envelhecida. Hermione Granger estava no outro extremo do local, o que não era tão longe de onde eu estava e acompanhada de um homem que eu não conseguia reconhecer. Sua risada era audível e sua respiração estava arfante enquanto ela limpava uma lágrima que escorria de seu olho esquerdo. Revirei os olhos e me sentei numa mesa que estava relativamente encoberta por uma árvore de baixa estatura. Era o lugar perfeito. Podia observá-la sem ser observado.

Lembrando bem, isso também acontecia em Hogwarts e com muita frequência, na verdade. Lucius me ensinara a manter os meus inimigos na palma da mão e conhecer cada aresta, cada particularidade deles. E Granger era um livro aberto. Sempre fora. Ela era a parte mais divertida de estudar do trio, já que os outros dois eram incrivelmente tediosos e um tanto simplistas. Suas expressões faciais eram tão delicadas e até brava, com _aquele_ olhar, ela mantinha ainda uma tempestade calma nos olhos dourados. Ergui os olhos do tampo da mesa e os fixei no rosto dela. Senti o ar ficando rarefeito de uma maneira soturna e célere. Antevi outra crise se aproximando. Mas ao olhá-la novamente, percebi que o problema não era crise _porra_ nenhuma.

Olhando-a aqui, sinto como se a enxergasse pela primeira vez. Não me recordo de vê-la assim tão leve na escola. Seus cabelos castanhos estão soltos e caem suaves como uma cascata brilhante pelos seus ombros alvos e graciosos. O sol batia do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, deixando algumas sardas visíveis. E a luz também fazia a pele clara de sua bochecha se avermelhar de uma maneira tão aprazível que o pouco de ar que ainda restava em meus pulmões parecia desaparecer. O dourado em seu olhar parecia sorrir, juntamente com os lábios finos e avermelhados. Sua risada parecia ter aumentando alguns decibéis, quando o homem finalmente se pronunciou:

– Como está o Ronald? – sua voz era grossa e o sotaque carregado. Francês, com certeza.

Encarei o rosto de Granger passar de incrivelmente delicado para incrivelmente machucado. E a maneira como ela havia piscado os olhos três vezes seguidas. Eu já havia visto aquilo. Sua expressão era a de derrota. De repente, eu senti como um baque o poder daquele olhar dela. Eu já havia visto aquilo, porque ela já havia olhado para _mim_ assim. A lembrança me inundou, como se fosse nova. Era o nosso segundo ano, eu havia brigado com o Potter e o Weasley por causa de Quadribol e ela havia se metido, como sempre. Fora a primeira vez que eu a chamara de sangue ruim. Ignorei a sensação de despedaço que a memória causou em mim.

Finalmente, ela respondeu.

– Bem, eu imagino – sua voz estava fraca e havia um pingo inocente de sarcasmo carregando sua fala. – Sinto muito, Matt, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre o Ronald agora.

– Sem problemas – ele aprumou-se. – Acredito que ele deva ter citado as palavras casamento, filhos e sem trabalhar na mesma frase.

Hermione riu, amarga. Aquilo definitivamente não combinava com ela.

– Algo do tipo – seus ombros caíram e ela abaixou o rosto para o prato vazio a sua frente. O homem pareceu notar o súbito desânimo nela, pois logo pressionou os dedos gentilmente em seu queixo.

– Vamos lá, Mione; não fique assim. Já sei! – eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas pelo tom de voz, sabia que sua face devia estar igualmente animada. – O que você acha de vinho, hein? Podemos comemorar.

– E qual seria a comemoração, Matthew? – sua voz saiu rouca e um tanto apática.

– Meu aniversário, é claro. Você não foi me visitar em casa esse ano, Hermione. Apesar das constantes vezes que eu te chamei para ir.

Algo como dor pareceu passar pela sua tez clássica e querendo admitir ou não, aquilo me incomodou levemente. Já havia um tempo que eu não tinha mais aquela gana de feri-la, como eu tinha nos primeiros anos de escola. Especificamente, no sexto ano, aquela vontade havia se extinguido. Assim como minha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, na verdade. E vê-la assim, tão vulnerável, tão... Indefesa. Era meio desconfortável. Não condizia com ela.

– Eu queria ter ido, mas eu tive que ir pra Austrália... – ela suspirou. – Bem, você já sabe a história.

Aquele parecia ser um assunto extremamente delicado.

– Você vai voltar lá em breve?

– Sim. E-eu volto lá antes de ir pra Hogwarts. A McGonagall vai comigo dessa vez. Ela é a nova diretora da escola.

Aquilo era uma lágrima?

Não consegui perceber, pois uma garçonete havia entrado na frente, tampando toda a visão que eu tinha dela.

– Senhor? – uma voz masculina me tirou de meus devaneios.

– Eu vou querer uma caneca de café puro e ovos com bacon – respondi, tentando não soar tão descortês, mas percebi que havia falhado imensamente quando vi olhar rude nos olhos do homem. Como se isso mudasse minha vida.

Tentei novamente observar meu objeto em estudo, mas a garçonete ainda estava parada lá. Respirei fundo e passei as mãos em meus cabelos finos, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça que parecia ter tomado conta do meu ser. De novo não. Fechei os olhos por alguns minutos, ignorando a dor que parecia fluir de cada poro do meu corpo. Eu estava quase aparatando de volta para a Mansão quando escutei a voz de Hermione. Meus olhos se abriram instintivamente.

– Desista, eu não vou beber com você – ela sorriu.

Finalmente.

– Grangers não desistem.

Será que ele era irmão dela? Ou primo? Gostaria de poder ver seu rosto, de tentar encontrar algum traço compartilhado ou expressão aparentada. Engraçado, eu a conheço por quase oito anos e nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de que a Granger poderia ter _parentes_. Rio da minha própria ingenuidade. É claro que ela tem parentes. Mas é que pra mim, ela sempre fora Hermione sabe-tudo Granger, participante ativa do Trio de Ouro, pessoa mais irritante do planeta e sangue ruim. Era difícil enxergá-la somente como uma pessoa.

– Ótimo – ela se endireitou na cadeira. – Eu não bebo.

Ele riu e a expressão de ódio mortal pareceu se desfazer do rosto dela.

– Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Essa sua escola estranha atrapalha nosso relacionamento primo-irmão de uma maneira gigantesca – Matthew suspirou. – E como eu odeio aquelas corujas nojentas!

– É rápido, seguro e impressionante – ela comentou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Impressionante é a maneira como aquela criatura consegue arrancar meu dedo e ainda por cima sujar todo o meu quarto.

– Pare de reclamar, Matthew. As corujas facilitam muito nossas vidas e você sabe disso. Até a sua vida, que não é regada de magia.

Então ele era trouxa. Fazia sentido, já que Granger era uma nascida trouxa. Incrível como meu cérebro funciona pela manhã. O que não fazia sentido era ele saber sobre o mundo da magia, já que era contra as leis de Hogwarts revelar seus poderes pessoas ordinárias. Só se ela tivesse contado e ignorado as regras. Granger fora das leis. Ri baixo com meu pensamento ridículo, enquanto ambos garçons das mesas retornavam com os pedidos.

No caso da outra mesa havia uma garrafa cara – para minha surpresa – de vinho. De muito bom gosto, por sinal. Ao ver a garrafa uma ruga apareceu na testa da garota e seus braços se cruzaram no peito, revelando um pouco de sua pele clara e aparentemente macia. O vestido azul bebê de verão que ela usava havia amassado um pouco com o peso dos braços da garota e alça esquerda havia caído em seu ombro e eu realmente preciso parar de olhar para esses pedaços expostos de pele e me lembrar de quem é esse corpo.

– Eu prometo que não falo mais se você me acompanhar com uma taça – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em desafio. – Por favor, Hermione. Eu até escuto você falar daquele sua organização de duendes escravos.

– Elfos – ela corrigiu, condescendente e irritada, como sempre fazia. – E tudo bem, somente uma. Mas amanhã à noite, nós não iremos àquela festa absurda que você queria ir.

– Sem problemas. Eu vou e você fica estudando seus duendes.

– Elfos! – ela exclamou mais alto, aumentando a pressão nos braços cruzados e Merlin, eu preciso parar de olhar para ela desse jeito.

– Mesma coisa, agora – ele levantou a taça e ela ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, rindo. – Brinde comigo, Hermione Granger.

Ela ergueu a taça e gargalhou. Seus lábios tocaram o vidro fino e o líquido escuro desceu por sua garganta e naquele momento que ela ergueu os olhos do copo, eu juro que ela me viu. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um breve momento e ela pareceu engasgar.

– Credo, Hermione, quanta falta de classe.

Ela largou o copo, simultaneamente seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. Nunca vi alguém se levantar tão rápido de uma mesa.

_Não._

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – seus lábios estavam mais avermelhados que o normal e seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho. Parecia raiva. Seus braços estavam cruzados e eu tive que me concentrar num cacho rebelde de seu cabelo que caía em seu nariz.

– O que você _acha_, Granger? – escutei minha voz, cheia de escárnio e tédio.

– Isso é óbvio – ela apontou para a comida intocada em meu prato. – A minha pergunta exata, foi _aqui_, fora do... Nosso mundo.

– Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estava caminhando e fiquei com fome. Eu sei que a sua cabeça deve formar anedotas em que eu esteja apaixonado por você e tenha te seguido até aqui, mas desista. Foi pura coincidência ruim mesmo.

A resposta pareceu irritá-la ainda mais e eu realmente preciso parar de encarar as duas curvas que se formam quando ela aperta mais os braços.

– Desista, doninha – ela responde e vira as costas para mim, retornando à sua mesa.

Ela se senta e sussurra algo para seu primo que tenta, de uma maneira nada discreta, olhar por seu ombro e me enxergar. Consigo ter um vislumbre de seus traços e percebo o mesmo nariz empinado e altivo, igual ao de Granger. Seus olhos verdes parecem aumentar de tamanho ao me ver e ele volta sua cabeça rápido para a face dela.

– Você esqueceu a parte que ele era gato – ele fala, alto o suficiente para eu poder escutar. Uma risada escapa de meus lábios e vejo Hermione emburrar e afundar em sua cadeira.

– Você quer saber de algo, Matthew? – ela mexe em sua bolsa, às pressas, procurando por algo. – Eu vou voltar para minha casa. Meus estudos me esperam – ela ergue o nariz, tentando esconder a raiva que é visível até demais em seus olhos e tira uma nota de dinheiro trouxa da carteira. – Nos encontramos amanhã.

E saí.

Ao passar por mim, sinto um cheiro doce, incrivelmente doce. Não consigo reconhecer a princípio, mas percebo ser uma mistura de rosa de maio, jasmim, aldeído e algo não consigo distinguir.

E novamente, aquela sensação que tive hoje mais cedo parece retornar e descubro que já senti esse cheiro antes e vindo dela. Reviro minha memória atrás de qualquer lembrança útil, quando sinto algo quebrar dentro de mim. Agora eu lembro de onde vem esse cheiro. Respiro fundo e ele ainda parece estar grudado na mesa, no restaurante, no ar e até e mim. Fecho os olhos, simplesmente descreditando na possibilidade que me surge a mente.

Aula de poções, sexto ano. Slughorn falando um monte de baboseiras que eu, obviamente já sabia. Amortentia.

Terra molhada, pergaminho novo, café e...

_Aquele cheiro._


End file.
